You can join, though
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Oz goes looking for Gil, and finds Break with him... Just read :P contains yoai, please don't read it if you dislike that


An inspired story *cough cough*. Contains yaoi, so please don't read it if you dislike that.

My English is bad, you can comment on that if you want but I'd like it to be useful.

I'm sure they're all a little to very much OOC... I would love to have some feedback on the characters and the story too^^

And sadly I have to tell you I do not own Pandora Hearts T.T

* * *

_**You can join, though**_

"Where's Seaweed-head? He is supposed to bring me to town to buy me meat!"

Oz laughed sheepishly, "is he? I don't know where he is."

"Then find him, manservant!"

"But Alice, I'm sure Gil is working right now."

Alice gave him a glare. "Do I even need to say anything more, _manservant_?"

"Hahaha, I'll go." Oz quickly left the room quickly to search for Gilbert. Now where could he be?

If he was indeed working, he would be in the library or in the study he was borrowing at the Rainsworth mansion.

He decided to try the library first.

Reaching the library, he couldn't hear a sound. He walked past all the shelves, peeking in dark corners, but he couldn't find Gil. He could find a cat though, which proved Gilbert's absence.

He walked to Gilbert's study, softly whistling. The halls were so quiet today. He remembered the servants having a partially day off because of the birthday of the housekeeper. They only had to do the most crucial tasks like cooking dinner, but no cleaning for today.

Oz smiled in himself. That meant he could easily play some pranks on Gil today, without bothering the servants. He always tried not to bother the servants too much, unless they were the victim of his teasing.

When he reached the hall of Gil's study, he heard a loud crash.

"B-Break! D-don't!"

Okay, Gil was definitely in his study. _What was Break doing to his servant?_

He laid a hand on the door.

"A-aaaaaah! Ah!" Gilbert moaned loud.

He _moaned_? What the hell was happening!

Slowly, he opened the door until he could just peek around the corner. What he saw made him freeze on the spot.

Gilbert was sitting on his desk – a scattered plate with a smear of pie on the ground – leaning back slightly. His hands were behind his back, probably bound together with the long ribbon he seemed to be sitting on. His face was flushed, and he was moaning, lips forming weak protests. His coat and cravat were gone, his shirt hung open and his pants lay beneath the desk on the ground. On his chest, there were some distinct hickeys.

And finally, in front of him, crouched Break. Break was missing his coat too, his shirt was opened as well, but his pants were still on, maybe a little uncomfortable.

He was securely latched to Gilbert's front. His _– lower –_ front.

Oz remembered how to breath and gasped, quickly putting a hand over his mouth.

Break was bobbing his head up and down over Gilbert's length. _Lengthy_ length. What the hell was he looking at, Oz moaned to himself. But even his own moan felt like it went to his own crotch.

He was becoming incredibly hard from watching Break sucking off his servant! And Gilbert looked so cute, trying to protest but enjoying the treatment obviously.

Break started fondling Gilbert's balls, caressing the skin of Gilbert's hips with the fingers of his other hand.

"Aaahhh, Break, please! Stop! I can't! Aaaaah!"

"What is it that you can't, little one," Break asked in a playful tone, lapping at Gilbert's tip.

Gilbert's face scrunched at the nickname. "I can't betray… my Master!"

"Ooooh? You're doing these things with that brat too?" Break squeezed Gilbert's balls.

"N-no!"

"But you'd like to?"

"Nnnnn… Break!"

"I don't hear a 'no' there? Good." Break slipped a finger inside Gilbert's back. Gilbert's body froze for a moment and Oz shuddered.

"I can't give you your servant back just yet. You can join, though, he doesn't seem to mind."

Oz froze when he realized Break had talked to him.

Gilbert froze as well, then he shot up, trying to push Break away with his shoulder. "Break, what are you saying?"

"Well, I'm just inviting Oz-kun over, dear Gilbert-kun~"

"What do you mea…." His eyes grew large as Oz slowly pushed the door open. The bulge in Oz' pants was rather undeniable.

"O-Oz! I..! I'm not…! Don't look!" Gilbert tried to turn away, his face red in embarrassment. Break was still holding his – not fading – erection though, and when he lapped at it again Gilbert shuddered. "Break, don't!"

Oz walked towards them, a little unstable on his feet. He took hold of Gilbert's chin and forced him to face him. His face was flushed and tears were in his eyes.

Oz kissed the tears away. "Don't cry, Gil. Would you like me to stop Break? Or would you rather like me to join like he asked me to do?"

Gilbert stared at Oz openmouthed for a moment. He looked away. "I'd rather have you to…" His mumbling was too low to hear.

"I can't hear you Gil," Oz asked playfully, and he shoved his own face in front of Gil's to force him to look in his eyes.

"P-please join."

Break snickered and started to suck on Gilbert again. Oz beamed at the black-haired man and kissed him passionately.

"Uhmmm, nngg."

"You're making such delightful sounds, Gil," Oz snickered. He kissed Gilbert again, lightly biting his lower lip. He prodded his tongue at Gilbert's lips. When he got to enter, he explored the hot, moaning mouth completely.

Suddenly Gilbert shrieked and his body stiffened under Oz's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Oz looked down curiously to see Break had once again slipped a finger inside Gilbert's back.

"Hmmm, you like that, Gil?" Oz looked him in the eyes with a lustful look. Gilbert stared at him with hazy eyes, looking like he was debating within himself about protesting or giving up and just enjoying.

Oz laughed softly and descended to lick the line of Gilbert's jaw. He lightly kissed down his neck until he came past a hickey. He sucked it jealously, as to take his territory back.

Gilbert was moaning and shivering uncontrollably by now.

Oz licked and sucked on Gilbert's nipple when Break stood up. Gilbert emitted some needy moans and pushed himself towards Oz.

"What did you _do_ to him," Oz grinned.

"Just the basics," Break grinned back, "I had him first, so I can take him first too, ne?"

"Hey! He's my servant! I can take him first!" Oz stood up to face Break.

"I'm older, I should show you how to do it first."

"I've known Gil from a younger age, I should explore him first."

They glared at each other. Gilbert was gaping at them – wet, rock-hard erection twitching lonely against his stomach. "What the…"

"Let's decide by a competition," Oz smirked.

"That's okay with me," Break smirked back.

Oz reached up and grabbed Break's hair with both hands, crashing their mouths together. Immediately – and without a pause for surprise – their tongues started to battle against each other for dominance. Alternately the tongues pushed each other back in the other's mouth, exploring teeth and cheeks on the way before being pushed back. The kiss was hot, needy and competitive.

Oz wondered absentmindedly when they would know who had won.

He started to fist Break's hair, pushing himself against the body of the larger male. Break disentangled one hand from Oz' blonde locks to grab his crotch. Oz stiffened and his tongue was pushed back for a moment longer, before he took over again and bucked into Break's hand.

Break grinned in the kiss and licked Oz' lips before continuing their battle. As their fierce kiss continued, he roughly handled Oz' erection through his pants. When Oz kept bucking into his hand, he slipped his fingers under the waistband and touched the wet skin underneath.

Oz moaned deeply.

"H-hey! Y-you can't do this!"

Break and Oz slowly broke loose from their passionate kiss to look at Gil. He sat there, twitching all over, hands still bound behind his back. His erection seemed to have become purple. His face was scrunched into desperation.

"You feel neglected, Gil?" Oz asked mischievously. "Why don't you choose who can go first then?"

"E-eh, ah… I can't do that!" His voice was high-pitched.

"I think he's becoming jealous," Break leaned over and reached out to drag a finger down his chest.

"Are you, now?" Oz dragged a finger up Gil's leg. Their fingers met at Gilbert's groin at the same time. As soon as they touched his leaking arousal, Gilbert shuddered and made a sound somewhere between a moan and a scream. His whole body shook as he came from the light touch alone.

Break and Oz looked down in surprise on the panting man, slumped down on the desk.

Break smirked, "well, it seemed like our little match was quite arousing for our prize, Oz-kun. Does that mean we won both?"

"Both? How do you want to do that?"

"Easy." The smile on Break's face was pure evil. He used the liquids spilled on his hand to slide three fingers into Gilbert's ass. Gilbert's body stiffened and he shot up.

"B-Break!"

"I guess I'll give you the honor this time, Oz-kun, but next time I can start. Please lie down on the desk."

Break pulled Gilbert off the desk, keeping him on his feet when his knees buckled.

Oz sat on the desk and laid backwards, his lower legs still dangling down.

"Now, why don't you reveal some skin of you master, Gilbert-kun?" Break pulled the ribbon off Gilbert's hands, releasing him to touch Oz.

"B-but I…"

"Just do it Gil!"

Gilbert started fumbling at Oz' shorts, managing to open them. Break leaned over Gil and pulled Oz' shorts off. By stepping forward, he forced Gilbert to approach Oz' twitching length.

Still untouched. So needy for a touch.

Break maneuvered Gilbert on his knees on the desk, positioned above Oz. He slowly pushed him down, leading Oz' length into his entrance.

Gilbert gasped. Oz clenched his teeth.

This was _so_ good!

Oz saw Gilbert slowly descending on his erection, Gilbert's own standing tall against his stomach again. Oz moaned. It was so hot! So tight! _So good!_

Gilbert's face was scrunched as if in pain. He panted heavy en his body trembled.

"Are you okay, Gil?" Oz asked in concern.

"My guess is that Gilbert-kun is thinking Oz-kun is rather large for his young age," Break smirked, leaning around Gilbert, "now start moving, I'm still waiting you know!"

Oz slowly started moving. Gilbert's ass was sucking him in completely. This was feeling like heaven.

His thrusts started to speed up. Gilbert started to moan again, but he didn't sound like he was in pain anymore. Actually he sounded quite pleasured. Oz felt his length getting harder and hotter at the needy moans.

Suddenly Gilbert screamed and threw his head backwards. Break tenderly caught his head between two hands, resting it on his bare chest.

"I think you just found the right spot, Oz-kun," Break smiled mischievously.

Oz grinned and started bucking his hips to hit into that exact spot, making Gilbert scream in pleasure. Oz moaned deep.

Then he felt something wet touching his hardness from the outside. Gilbert shivered again and almost froze. Oz felt something pushing past his length to his tip, which was deeply burrowed inside of his black-haired servant. Gilbert groaned in pain.

This was too _tight_!

Over Gilbert's shoulder, he could see that Break too was looking like it was painful. Then suddenly he slammed in completely.

The three of them screamed.

A moment they all stayed like that, panting heavily. Until Break started moving again.

Oz moaned, but it was starting to be more out of pleasure and less out of pain. The sounds Gil was making were still painful. Gilbert was shuddering, his face pressed against Oz' shoulder and his back in an awkward curve.

"It's okay, Gil, the pain will go away." Oz lifted Gil's head and kissed him on the lips, shuddering from the pleasure of Break grating past his erection to strongly inside of Gilbert.

Gilbert kissed back, a little nervously it seemed, still shuddering in pain. Oz deepened the kiss, and started to make it more passionate. When Gilbert started to moan his arousing sounds again Oz started to buck his hips as well. He was in an awkward position to move, having no leverage at all.

He realized only now that Break had done this on purpose, leaving both of them completely at his mercy.

Break smirked at him and started moving more rigorously.

"Ah!" Oz was shocked at himself making those sounds, but as soon as it left his lips, Gilbert joined him. It became even more arousing once both of them were moaning and panting in each other's mouths. He felt Break accelerate even more, seemingly a little spastic.

The heat clenching around his erection. The other erection scraping past him so vigorously. The third erection pressing into his stomach while the owner of that one was moaning inside a passionate kiss and felt completely helpless on his chest.

It was too much.

Oz saw stars.

Oz screamed out Gil's name as he came. He felt Gilbert coming at the same time, clenching around both erections in his ass. Break moaned and shuddered, bowing over them as he came as well.

The stars kept circling around his vision as Oz slumped in his place in complete bliss.

Gilbert's body went limp on top of him, which felt kind of heavy but not unpleasant.

Break pulled out to sit back in a chair, panting heavily. From the corner of his eye, Oz could see white fluid trickling down his slumping length.

"Now what were you doing to _my_ servant anyway, Break," Oz asked as he shifted Gilbert a little, the man completely drained resembling a lifeless doll after that much.

"Oh, nothing really. I just tried to persuade him to do some paperwork for me. He said he would if I could make something really unbelievable happen, even compared to my usual miracles. I guess you just helped me get rid of my boring chores, Oz-kun." Break smiled cutely at Oz.

Oz slammed his head back on his desk and laughed loud.

Gilbert moaned in despair.


End file.
